Dame la mano y vamos a darle la vuelta al mundo
by Pan-de-Iwatobi
Summary: Universo Alterno: Haruka y Makoto son artesanos que viajan conociendo nuevos lugares y vendiendo sus trabajos. Pasan el día de san Valentín en un pequeño pueblo sudamericano. Este fic está especialmente escrito para el evento de San Valentín organizado por MakoHaru International Lovers.


Dame la mano y vamos a darle la vuelta al mundo.

MakoHaru.

.

El ruido de la camioneta sobre la áspera ruta era un poco molesto, también la incesante vibración y el polvo… pero el viento, los árboles, el inmenso lago… el hermoso paisaje que se abría paso ante sus ojos valía la pena, todos los sacrificios que habían hecho valían completamente la pena por llegar a un lugar así.

El chico que dormía apoyado en su hombro despertó, miró aún soñoliento a su alrededor y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

 **-Makoto, es increíble.**

 **-Sí, es uno de los lugares más bellos que hemos visitado.**

El pelinegro sonrío levemente y volvió a apoyarse en el hombro del más alto. Una inexplicable alegría llenaba su corazón cada vez que conocía junto a él una nueva playa, una nueva vista de los océanos y lagos del mundo.

Haruka y Makoto habían estado prácticamente toda una vida juntos, se conocieron desde niños, iban a la misma escuela de natación, a primaria, secundaria y preparatoria, habían sido mejores amigos casi desde que tenían uso de razón y conocían al otro como la palma de su mano. Luego de terminar el instituto Makoto había ido a la universidad para ser entrenador de natación, mientras que su amigo asistió también a una para convertirse en nadador olímpico, aprovechando su potencial natural. Gracias a eso en poco tiempo Haruka había logrado ingresar al equipo nacional, y pudo competir en distintos escenarios del mundo, también reencontrarse con su amigo Rin quien hacía la misma carrera en Australia y quien lo había incentivado a seguir ese camino.

Haruka salió y conoció el mundo, logró grandes victorias, ganó muchas medallas para su país. Sin embargo había un vacío en su corazón que ningún premio, ni ninguna piscina olímpica podían llenar: Makoto. Sin Tachibana a su lado, sin su sonrisa gentil y su mirada dulce, las cosas carecían de sentido. Por eso luego de algunos años de dedicarse a la natación, él había vuelto a Tokio, donde su amigo, quien luego de terminar la universidad, ejercía como entrenador de la misma institución donde estudió.

Nunca olvidaría ese día. Salió temprano al recinto, aprovechando que habría poca gente y no tendría problemas para ingresar, ya que cuando paseaba en público solían detenerlo para felicitarlo y pedirle autógrafos.

Llegó al centro de alto rendimiento, allí estaban las instalaciones del equipo de natación, algunos chicos lo saludaron con gran respeto al verlo ingresar.

 **-Nanase-san, es un honor tenerlo aquí.**

 **-¿Podemos ayudarlo? Es increíble que nos visite.**

 **-Busco al entrenador, Tachibana Makoto.** _Respondió serio._

 **-Oh Tachibana-sensei, está en los vestidores, iré por él inmediatamente.**

- **No** _respondió el pelinegro rápidamente_ **yo iré por él, solo dime hacia donde está.**

 **-Oh… bien, siga el pasillo de la derecha, es la segunda puerta.**

 **-Gracias.**

Siguió el camino que le indicaron, hasta llegar, su corazón latía con rapidez al cruzar el umbral. No había nadie a la vista, siguió caminando entre los casilleros. Al escuchar pasos acercándose, Makoto pensó que uno de sus alumnos venía por él.

 **-Ya casi estoy, ya voy.**

Haruka sonrió divertido, y siguió la dirección de la voz, hasta que lo vio, el chico estaba sentado ordenando su bolso.

 **-Solo guardo es-to y…**

Dejó la frase a medias al ver que no era un alumno el que había llegado junto a él, sino su amigo de la infancia, su amigo de toda la vida, ese al que tanto extrañaba cuando salía al extranjero a causa de su profesión.

 **-Haru** _dijo asombrado_

 **-Makoto**

El pelinegro respondió con voz dulce y se acercó a él. Sin esperar otra reacción, suavemente lo rodeó y lo abrazó, como deseaba hacerlo desde hace meses.

El más alto lo recibió y se levantó, para poder estrecharlo apropiadamente.

 **-Te extrañé… este viaje fue más largo que los anteriores.**

 **-Sí… lo siento.**

 **-¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías?**

 **-Quería darte una sorpresa.**

Tachibana sonrió mientras aún lo sostenía.

 **-Es una sorpresa muy grata.**

Haru se separó levemente para mirarlo a los ojos.

 **-Hay algo que debo decirte.**

Su mirada era seria, al igual que el tono de su voz, sin duda era algo importante. Makoto lo miró fijamente, intentando descifrar las palabras que yacían en su corazón. De pronto su mirada también se volvió seria.

 **-Haru… es ¿sobre tu carrera?**

Él asintió. Estaba seguro de la decisión tomada.

 **-Pero…**

 **-Lo dejé, ya renuncié. Es oficial, ya no soy parte del equipo nacional.**

El ojiverde no podía creer las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

 **-Makoto, seré artesano. He estado practicando, comencé a hacer aros y collares, me quedan bastante bien… quiero hacerlos y venderlos, mientras viajo de pueblo en pueblo. Yo… quiero conocer nuevos lugares, pero de esta manera.**

Tachibana lo miraba sorprendido, Haru no supo descifrar esa mirada.

 **-¿Piensas… que es estúpido?**

Él sonrió.

 **-No. Haru, tú eres un nadador increíble, todos los saben. Pero también eres un chef increíble, un artista increíble y si cantaras… incluso en eso sé que eres increíble. Puedes optar por el camino que desees, sé que lo harás bien.**

Los ojos de Haruka brillaron de emoción, acercó su rostro y lo besó muy suavemente en los labios. Eso Makoto no lo vio venir. Se quedó estático y sonrojado hasta que el más bajo se separó y sus pupilas azules se clavaron en él nuevamente. Pudo leer con claridad lo que decían… y respondió.

 **-Yo… yo también te amo Haruka, siempre lo he hecho.**

Y volvió a besarlo.

Ese día el pelinegro le pidió a Makoto que aceptara ser su novio, le pidió que abandonara su trabajo, su casa, su país, y se aventurara con él a recorrer el mundo. Ante lo cual el joven no opuso resistencia, al contrario, aceptó feliz su propuesta. Ese día abandonaron todo, en las jornadas posteriores vendieron algunas pertenencias, arreglaron sus bolsos y a la semana siguiente estaban partiendo a un nuevo destino.

 **-Estamos llegando.**

La voz de su novio lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

La camioneta se detuvo en una gasolinera, ellos tomaron sus bolsos y bajaron.

 **-Thanks.**

 **-No problem** _–dijo el hombre sonriente, en un inglés no muy bueno._

Los chicos sonrieron de vuelta y comenzaron a caminar. Esta vez se encontraban en un lago de un país sudamericano, la mayoría de la gente hablaba solo español, idioma que no conocían, por lo cual tenían que comunicarse en inglés, muy a duras penas ya que ni ellos ni sus interlocutores dominaban el idioma anglosajón.

Era un pueblo pequeño, había varias casas adornadas con flores multicolores y árboles, algunos muy bellos tenían flores enormes también. Se veía mucha gente en las calles, seguramente la mayoría eran turistas al igual que ellos.

 **-¿A dónde deberíamos ir primero?**

Los ojos de Haruka brillaron cuando su mirada se dirigió hacia la playa.

 **-Vamos allá** _dijo el más alto con una sonrisa tierna_.

Caminaron en silencio entre la gente, quienes los miraban curiosos al pasar. Sin lugar a dudas esos dos resaltaban entre la multitud. Pero ellos no prestaban atención, estaban perdidos en el paisaje. El azul turquesa del lago los atrapó, los aboles de llamativas raíces que llegaban a la playa en incluso se sumergían en el agua, las enormes rocas cubiertas de verde que estaban en los bordes y en medio de la laguna calma y cristalina.

 **-Es…**

 **-Hermoso.**

Llegaron a la orilla donde varias personas jugaban en el tenue oleaje. Resistiendo a sus impulsos, Haru continuó caminado por la ribera, hasta llegar a una península. Se internaron en bosque de árboles nativos, el verde y el olor húmedo de la vegetación inundaba sus sentidos. Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a una pequeña playa rocosa y solitaria. Dejaron sus cosas en la orilla y se quitaron la ropa, como siempre, Haru llevaba puesto uno de sus amados bañadores. Makoto a estas alturas de la vida usaba uno corriente.

Se miraron con emoción y se internaron en el agua. Estaba fría, se sintió bien en sus cuerpos cansados y polvorientos. Haruka se sumergió, dejando que todo su ser recibiera la energía de este lago escondido en un recodo del mundo. Makoto hizo lo mismo. Ambos sintieron una vez más la magia de estar juntos conociendo un nuevo lugar, abrieron los ojos bajo el agua, se miraron y sonrieron, con sus corazones latiendo con fuerza, se tomaron de las manos, acercando sus rostros mientras volvían a salir a la superficie y se besaron. Con toda la ternura que podían expresar en la íntima calidez de sus bocas. Ya estaban en sus veintinueve años, habían pasado intensas experiencias juntos, habían sufrido y reído, pero la ternura, la delicadeza y el amor casi infantil que se profesaban jamás los había abandonado.

Se separaron lentamente y volvieron a mirarse. El esmeralda de los ojos del más alto relucían con intensidad en el paisaje, y su piel estaba hermosamente tostada por el sol de tantas jornadas viajando. Lo mismo veía Makoto en su novio, el azul de su mirada parecía más intenso cuando contrastaba en su piel morena, y más aún enmarcado en las aguas puras que los rodeaban.

 **-Gracias** _dijo el pelinegro._

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-Por estar conmigo.**

Makoto sonrió, él pudo ver lo que esa sonrisa significaba: te seguiría a todas partes. Volvió a besarlo. Estuvieron algunos minutos nadando y mirando el cielo, que ese día se mostraba despejado y azul. Pasados unos momentos el más alto habló.

 **-No quiero salir de aquí, pero creo que deberíamos intentar vender algo, no tenemos mucho dinero y debemos comer...**

 **-Sí… tienes razón.** _Respondió Haruka un poco triste._

 **-Pero apenas vendamos un par de cosas vamos por algo de comer y volvemos aquí ¿sí? Armamos nuestra carpa y volvemos a nadar, no quiero que pasemos san Valentín trabajando.**

El pelinegro sonrió levemente ante esas palabras.

Salieron del agua y se vistieron nuevamente. Ordenaron sus cosas en silencio y caminaron de vuelta al pueblo, las joyas tintineaban en el enorme estuche donde las guardaban.

 **-¿Deberíamos ir a la plaza?**

 **-Sí.**

Caminaron hasta el bullicioso centro. Allí habían otros artesanos, que como ellos viajaban de pueblo en pueblo vendiendo sus trabajos. Ellos se ubicaron bajo la sombra de un árbol, dejaron sus maletas a un lado y se sentaron. Abrieron el gran estuche y desplegaron su orfebrería.

Sacaron sus artículos de trabajo también. Haruka siguió trabajando en un collar que había comenzado el día anterior. Makoto comenzaría a hacer un nuevo anillo.

Cada uno trabajaba en silencio mientas la suave brisa revolvía sus cabellos, absorto cada uno en su labor. El ojiverde levantó la vista para mirar a su compañero. Le asombraba la maestría con la que dominaba los materiales, la belleza de sus creaciones, la increíble coordinación de sus manos. No es como si sus propios trabajos estuvieran mal, también él era un buen artesano. Con esfuerzo y perseverancia había aprendido el oficio, la diferencia es que lo que para él fue un arduo trabajo, a Haruka se le daba con naturalidad.

Un par de ancianas se acercaron a su puesto.

 **-Que hermosas joyas** _exclamó una de ellas._

Los chicos la miraron si saber que decía.

 **-Que ojos tan preciosos** _dijo la otra al verlos a la cara._

 **-Excuse me, we… don't speak spanish.**

Ellas se miraron

 **-No son de aquí** _dijo la más baja._

 **-Claramente no** _respondió su compañera divertida_ **solo hay que ver sus caras** _luego se dirigió a ellos_ – **where do you come from?**

 **-Japan** _Makoto contestó._

 **-Far away…**

 **-Yes** _dijo sonriendo_.

Ellas apenas sabían algunas cuantas frases en inglés, por lo cual comenzaron a revisar la joyería en silencio.

Se comunicaron mayormente con señas, para indicar el valor de las piezas que a ellas les interesaban. Finalmente se llevaron un par de anillos y tres pulseras.

La tarde siguió avanzando y más personas se detuvieron frente a ellos, por suerte compraron otros cuantos artículos. Incluso un grupo chicas se detuvieron a invitarlos a una fiesta, pero se negaron, ya tenían planes para ese día. Además nunca aceptaban invitaciones, la compañía del otro era lo único que necesitaban.

La tarde siguió avanzando, las sombras de los árboles se habían alargado y el sol hacía que horizonte comenzara a volverse anaranjado.

 **-Es buen momento para volver.**

El otro asintió.

Ordenaron nuevamente sus cosas y partieron. Nunca hablaban demasiado con palabras, sus miradas y sus corazones siempre bastaban para comunicarse. De camino a la península pasaron a una tienda. Los ojos de Haru y Makoto brillaron al ver un hermoso pastel de chocolate, era de tamaño pequeño, perfecto para los dos. Decidieron comprarlo y también un par de refrescos. Con solo eso se dirigieron al sitio que habían elegido para acampar. En el tiempo que llevaban viviendo así habían aprendido priorizar, a mantenerse con lo básico, siendo increíblemente felices de esa manera.

Se internaron en el silencioso bosque, sus pasos sobre las hojas y ramas hacían eco en el lugar. El aroma de la naturaleza los invitaba a seguir. Llegaron nuevamente a la pequeña playa.

 **-Yo armaré la carpa, tú prende una fogata.**

Así lo hizo el más alto. Comenzó buscar leños y ramitas, las acomodó a un costado de la tienda y las encendió con maestría. Este tipo de trabajos rústicos se le daban bien.

Luego ayudó a su chico a ordenar las cosas. Los minutos avanzaron.

 **-Ya quiero probar nuestra cena.** _Dijo cortando el silencio._

 **-Me hubiese gustado hacer algo para ti, pero no tengo cómo…**

 **-Haru** _respondió sonriente._

Después lo besó en la frente.

 **-Ya habrá oportunidad de probar nuevamente algo hecho por ti, hoy me basta con que estemos juntos.**

Haru lo besó tiernamente en los labios.

Se sentaron sobre sus sacos de dormir, ya tenían todo dispuesto para comer. Chocaron sus refrescos a modo de brindis y se miraron a los ojos una vez más en ese día.

 **-Feliz san Valentín.**

 **-Feliz san Valentín.**

Bebieron y dieron el primer bocado al bizcocho.

 **-mmm está delicioso.**

 **-Sí… muy bueno.**

 **-Sé que uno hecho por ti sabe mejor, pero este no está nada mal.**

El pelinegro se ruborizó levemente y continuó comiendo en silencio. Su novio sonrió divertido, todas las dulces expresiones de su chico le encantaban.

Estar juntos les daba una sensación tan placentera e intensa, que posiblemente ningún otro ser humano en el planeta los entendería. El silencio, sus miradas, sus corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo. Una forma de comunicación que solo comprendían ellos dos.

La noche llegó y vieron el cielo plagado de estrellas. El silencio del entorno solo era interrumpido por el sonido del viento pasando entre el follaje, el canto de algunos grillos y los sonidos que los pájaros nocturnos emitían. Era una noche hermosa y cálida de verano.

Haruka dejó su tenedor en la improvisada mesa y se recostó. El otro dio un par de bocados más y se ubicó junto a él, abrazándolo.

 **-Es una vista increíble.**

 **-Sí… es como si aquí el cielo brillara más que en Japón.**

 **-Tal vez porque estamos muy alejados de cualquier ciudad.**

 **-Sí… debe ser por eso.**

Se quedaron escuchado los sonidos del bosque, se oían tan lindos y relajantes. Estuvieron así por varios minutos, y de un momento a otro el pelinegro se levantó.

 **-Dijiste que nadaríamos cuando volviéramos.**

Sin manifestar nada más se desprendió de su ropa, quedando desnudo. Su piel morena lucía más hermosa con el reflejo del fuego. Caminó hacia el agua y se sumergió, desde allá hizo una seña para que el otro lo siguiera.

Makoto se quitó todo y nadó junto a él.

El corazón del pelinegro latía con rapidez, siempre que estaban de esa manera sucedía lo mismo. Él había conocido muchos lugares, había nadado en muchas piscinas durante su tiempo como atleta olímpico. Pero un día se dio cuenta de que la sensación de estar en el agua era igual de intensa si nadaba en una piscina o si nadaba en el mar, en una laguna o en un río. Lo único diferente y lo que de verdad llenaba su corazón era hacerlo junto a Makoto. Por eso decidió dejarlo todo para estar junto él, para pasar los días y los años en su compañía, sintiendo el agua en todas sus formas, buscándola en los lugares más recónditos del planeta. Agradecía al cielo cada segundo que estaban juntos.

Sintió el calor del más alto rodeando su cuerpo, sintió su boca acercándose y aprisionándolo, sintió su hábil lengua recorriendo sus espacios. Él lo tomo por el cuello, y lo acercó más. Se besaron desenfrenadamente en la intimidad de la noche, desnudos, sintiendo la piel arder bajo el agua fría, sintiendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo pidiendo más.

 **-Te amo**

 **-Y yo a ti.**

Besos.

Caricias.

Gemidos.

Se volvieron uno nuevamente, como tantas veces.

Las fuertes manos de Makoto volvieron a marcarse en sus caderas.

Y volvió a sonreír sintiéndose lleno de él.

Porque nacieron para estar unidos y nada ni nadie los separaría.

Porque un día se tomaron de las manos y salieron juntos a darle la vuelta al mundo.

.

.

Fin.


End file.
